Her thoughts
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: What is Rita thinking when She catches up to Roddy and leaves him on the duck? What does she think of his quick, on the spot song?


What in the heck is Rita thinking when She finds Roddy and leaves him on the ducky?

Rita paddled harder and tried to speed up. She thought she heard the Dodger a little farther down the tunnel.

"Dirty, Rotten, brainless thing he happens to be-" she muttered angrily. Rita was drenched in water up to her knees. The guitar was filled with water, so whenever she lifted it over her head to paddle on the other side, water cascaded out of the guitar and onto her blazing hed hair. She stopped paddling to listen. She heard her boat, there was no mistaking it. She had helped build it and had been driving the thing for six years, so she knew well what her boat sounded like.

Suddenly, a tattered but trusty boat came into her view. A thin rat dressed in a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt was driving it into almost every wall. She quietly paddled harder, and that didn't work. Rita gave up and turned herself around on the rubber ducky. She took a deep breath and eased herself into the water, using the duck as a float. Now swimming lessons could be quite handy. She felt helpless whenever the topic of swimming or needing to swim came up. Rita braved up and kicked with her feet, and she made quick progress, faster than she could have made with the guitar. She reached the boat and silently tied the duck to the back of the Jammy and climbed aboard with great stealth. She saw Roddy with the cell phone, punching in a number to up top, and quietly opened the hatch. Rita ducked inside and tried to find a way to shut down the Jammy without sabotaging it. She found a plug in, which needed to be plugged in for the boat to run, and pulled it out. She could hear Roddy sighing and sitting down on the stairs above her.

_He's getting all he deserves. I'll play a little joke, painful it may be for him, bit funny it'll be for me. I'll wait for him to get down here and to the electrical console!_ Rita used her stealth and other skills to coax him down. He went to the electrical panel.

"We can fix this, oh, yes we can. I need to pull that-_zaps Roddy_-augh! Kinda burnt the hand there! Smell of burning flesh! Maybe I should just-" Roddy stuck his whole hand into the console to pull the wire and was zapped. He flew back and hit the wall with a pained, "AAUGH!" and fell back into the console, not with his hand but his face. He pulled up, dazed, and started yelling at the console

"You worthless old pile of rubbish-you worthless, unreliable, un-" Rita finished the sentence for him.

"-trustworthy,double crossing, too-fat, caniving little toerat!" _Now THAT felt good. Aaah..._

Roddy had a slow comeback.

"Oh, oh so I'm the double crosser, eh? Oh, yes, that's rich! I overheard everything! You and your family were gonna sell me to the Toad!"

Rita was shocked and ticked at the same time. "What? You DIPSTICK! That was my stupid little brother's plan. And noone listens to him!"

"Oops."

_Oops is right, ya dimwitt..._

"When I make a deal, I MAKE a deal. Your hair's on fire." _Maybe I should've said that a little more seriously..._

Rita took back her last thought when Roddy started to ruffle and slap down his hair in an attempt to put out the smoke.

"Rita look. Maybe we can just, you know, put this behind us.

_Here's an opportunity to get my boat back, and get him outta my way..._

"Well, I guess I can put it behind me."

Rita went to the back and told Roddy to get on the duck. He did so, and Rita almost laughed as she pushed him away.

"This is such an overreaction! You can't just leave me here, on a duck! Up the creek without a-" Rita threw him the guitar.

"You're getting all you deserve. Sneaking around, eavesdropping on people's conversations." _Loser. I can't believe he got on the duck! Loser._

"I wasn't sneaking around!" Roddy straightened up on the duck.

_Yeah, right. Ooh, I've got an idea! Mean and rather heartless it may be, but it's an idea..._

'Riight..." Rita picked up the oil and funnel. She plugged the plug back in and started up the Dodger.

"You can't just leave me here! You're not that heartless!" Rita began to steer away from him.

"Ok, maybe you are. But if you're trying to teach me a lesson, consider a talk! I'm on a duck, BEGGING!"

_lalalala, I'm not listening! It's your own bloody fault you're on a duck. If I could survive it, so can you._

Rita adjusted the mirrors to her height and suddenly heard something. She looked around, Roddy catching her eye. He had attached the duck to a floater she had forgotten to reel in. He was also strumming the guitar! She shifted the Dodger out of gear.

_What the heck does he think he's doing? Shoot! I forgot to reel that floatie thingy in! but, whoa, he's singing about, ME?_

Rita walked to the back of the boat and put her hands on her hips. He had a rather nice voice.

"Ice cold Rita, never did I meet a girl, who was so cruel.

I offer her a jewel, and she left me stuck stranded on a duck." Roddy sang.

_Shoot. He was gonna give me a real ruby. Dang, I forgot! I have a lighting memory with some things. One flash and it's gone._

"Oh what a shotty thing to do to Roddy, ME, that's Roddy, St. James, of Kensington."

Rita swore in her head that the slugs which were singing next were trying to rub it in a bit.

"Poor, Poor, Roddy! Flushed down his own Potty!

Rita can't you find it in your heart to help him?"

_Wow. I could get used to this. Slugs and a rather handsome rat singing to me...OI! I can't think he's handsome, though he is._

"Avieda onrapei, Ice cold Rita, won'y you be sweeter to me...?"

Rita went back to the cockpit and worked the mechanical arm. She picked him up off the dock and left him hanging over the deck._ I have to let him stay now. This'll be a good time to ask him a couple questions._

"Am I forgiven?"

'No. I was just afraid you were gonna sing another verse."

"Rita, I wasn't spying on you. I swear."

Right." Rita abruptly moved the arm to have him face her. "So what were you doing, Roddy?"

Roddy had a comeback which made her heart melt. "I was just watching you with your family, and thinking how lucky you were."

_He thinks I'm lucky to have a family of fourty? How many does he have in his?_

"Lucky? Stuck with you?"

"So our deal's still on?"

"Sure it is."

Roddy spat into his had and held it out.

_Gees, he's the one starting the gross handshake? He must really wanna get home. _

Rita gave him an "Are you serious?" looks as she spat into her own hand. She slapped her hand against Roddy's and the two shook hands. The two were back on line.

Ok, I needed some serious relax time from my other fics, and I had thirty minutes, maybe forty five to write this. Hope Ya'll like it!


End file.
